Son of the Unsung Hero
by Dominator454
Summary: This is the story of LeeRoy Baker, son of Desmond Miles and this is his story, a story love, action and him just being a lucky son of a bitch.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How it all began

Minasan, kon,nichiwa! My name is Dominator 454 and this is my FIRST fanfic, I am so excited to do this and no flames please, constructive criticism is welcomed for a new writer but no flames please! So on to the show!

Disclaimer: I own NON OF THIS SHIT, except for the OC, and even that's pushin it.

Chapter 1: How it all began

October 24, 2015 New York, New York

A boy about 10 years old and his mother were walking down the streets of the bustling Big Apple, going to the doctor to get the boy's regular check-up done. "Mom, do I have to go." the boy whined to his mother. "Yes you do sweetie, you need to do this so that the doctor can see how big you've gotten." the boy's mother said to him in a soothing voice so the boy's fears would be vanished. "But I don't like going to the doctors!" the boy said in his whining, "I don't wanna, I don't wanna go!" Now the boy's mother was shocked as the boy would never be this loud, he would usually be quite, not like a mouse but more like he didn't like to speak. She knew that he didn't like to go to the doctors but she needed to get him there so that she could see if her son was healthy, and not contracting something terrible. She never knew where he got this from. His fear was never from her, as a child she liked to go to the doctor as he would always have lollipops to give to her when he was finished. However, if her hunch is correct then this was from the bastard who gave her, her boy. (If only she knew how much of a great man he was.)

She should have known better than to just sleep with an unknown man, but her boyfriend at the time dumped her, and he dumped her HARD. So a few friends tried to get her to cheer up by taking her to their local hangout and one of them actually managed to sneak away some hard liquor from her parents. (They did know she took it but they understood that her friend was hurting, and it didn't hurt that it was only a small bottle of whiskey.) So they drank and they drank, that was until she and her friends left and she soon meet, HIM. She didn't know if it was her own mind or the liquor doing the thinking for her but she thought that she meet her prince charming or her knight in shining armor. She was drunk and he wasn't…she made the biggest mistake on her part. The next thing she remembered was her in a hotel room and while she was in the room she was also naked in bed. She wasn't able to find the guy as she didn't even know his name. However, that night led to her greatest treasure, her little Lee Roy.

So a few minutes passed and the duo had managed to get to the doctors, with a lot of pleading from the boy, but he shut up when his mother promised him all the ice cream he could have when they get home. 'Works like a charm.' The mother thought in victory. So after his mother finished the needed paperwork for the check-up they sat in the waiting room, however the boy was starting to get anxious as he was always wanted to move, to play, to do anything! As he was shacking in anticipation to do anything, his mother looked on at him in thought. 'Huh-I need to get him something to do.' Her boy was always an active one. As when they would go to the local playground he would be all over the area. From the jungle gym at one point and when she wasn't looking he would somehow be at the slides. She needed to get him to do something constructive with his pent up energy go she decided to take him to soccer tryouts for the local team. As he soon felt like exploding a door opened and the nursed came out.

"Ms. Baker?" the nurse asked, "The doctor will see you now." So it only took them about a minute or two to get to the examination room and like all doctor visits they had to wait for the good doctor himself. (I always hate this part of a doctor's appointment.)As they were waiting the boy was getting more anxious and frightened. So his mother reminded him of the all you can eat ice cream deal they made. However, this still did not calm the lad, so his mother had to pull out the big guns. "Honey, if you calm down," she started of gently "I'LL LET YOU HAVE ALL THE COOKIES, FUDGE, ICE CREAM AND ALL THE OTHER THINGS YOUR LITTLE HEART WANTS!" She knew she had him in the bag now. "REALLY!" Lee Roy cried out in happiness. She only nodded her head to say yes, and when she did, the boy looked like he was going to explode from the happiness he gave off. (He looks like Luffy when something really good happens to him.)

"You might want to hold off on all that sugar Lee Roy." The doctor said as he came into the room. He was an older gentleman, who was near bald, but still had a bit of hair on the back of his head. He had a chubby, grandfatherly face that came with a pair of small rimmed glasses to it, he also had a nice trimmed pure white beard of his face. He also had a bit of a gut to him from all the food he had eaten over the years. He went by the name of Moses Baker, a nice family man who also volunteered to be Santa Clause to the local children on the Christmas party that they held for the last 20 years. (Just look up Santa Clause but with a more tamed beard and with only hair at the back of his balding head.)

"Grandpa!" little Lee Roy exclaimed happily. "Hi dad" the mother said, "Hello Jessica, and how are you doing my favorite little man", the good ol' doc said "How are my two favorite people in the entire world doing?" Moses asked in a kind tone.

"Were doing great." The now named Jessica replied. "I just need to get Lee Roy his annual check-up." "Ah that's right," the doctor said, but soon turned his voice to a whisper and said in an amused tone "You bribed him didn't you?" Which he already knew the answer to said question. "Yeah…. But on the way over he was more adamant on not coming here than usual." This was a surprise to the old man, as he was also a little hurt that his own grandchild did not want to see him even though his grandson knew that his grandpa was a doctor, he still did not wish to come to the hospital. Still he had to soldier on and get Lee Roy to hold still. So soon afterwards he started the check–up and after a few minutes nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "So, even with all that sugar you eat Lee Roy, nothing is wrong with you as far as I can see. BUT, now we have to do some blood work." As he said that he turned around and produced a small needle that he needed to prod Lee Roy with to get a blood sample.

However, to Lee Roy it looked like the size of his FREAKIN' ARM!

IMAGINATION TIME

A dark, creepy mist was seen throughout the room and all we can see is little Lee Roy in the middle of it on the examination desk. "Hello?" "Is anyone there?" was all the boy said as he was to shaken with fright to say anything else. Soon a dark shadow was overcasting Lee Roy, with this shown he slowly turned around. Heart pumping, adrenaline rushing, fear inducing panic set in as he slowly turned, sweat pouring down in bucket loads as he finally stopped he witnessed something from nightmares.

He saw a green abomination, that stood on two legs wearing a Santa outfit and it had the LARGEST NEEDLE HE EVER SAW! (Imagine the Grinch with a big ass needle) HO HO HO, let's get that blood.

REAL WORLD

Moses and Jessica were both in a state of panic as soon as Moses turned around Lee Roy started to go out of it. Jessica tried to get Lee Roy back to them, but it turned for the worst as Lee Roy started foaming at the mouth and fainting due to shock.

While this was happening something malicious was happening at one of Abstergo's towers.

Abstergo Tower

In the Abstergo Tower in London, England an elder Asian woman was seen in her office, talking to someone on a large screen. "Isabelle, so glad to see you, what seems to be the matter?" Isabelle Ardant, (AKA Evil Bitch) was part of the Inner Sanctum of an organization known as the Templars. She was from Hong Kong but was now working in London to discover a Piece of Eden. "I called to gloat actually, look at the data I sent." "A Sage." The man said in astonishment after viewing the data. This man was Alvaro Gramatica a man of Mexican descent, born in Mexico City was a top member of the Templars and also a scientist (a mad scientist, but still).

"It gets better, check his patrilineal line." "Let's see" as Gramatica started reading "Patrilineal line, 19th century American Mid-west, 18th century American Revolution," as he was reading he couldn't believe what he was seeing, even with it being right in front of him "16th century Ottoman Empire…15th century Italian Renaissance." As he read he came to the only conclusion that he could think of. "Oh My God…you don't mean-" "Yeah, the best part, his mother just walked him in to one of your new clinics in New York." Isabelle interrupted "Id really like to strip him of parts like we did with subject 17." Alvaro said anxiously. "On no you don't, you had your chance with the Shroud." she curtly said. "This asset is mine and I won't be a part to the needless mutilation of a ten year old boy…its inhumane." Isabelle said stopping any ideas the Gramatica was thinking about what to do to the boy.

"So what you plan to do with him?" Alvaro questioned. "Given his unique lineage, I think we should put him into an Animus for the next fifty years. Think of the data we could extract." The Evil Bitch said. "That's terribly old fashioned, in any case we should send Sigma Team to recover him." The crazy doctor said, hoping his college would agree with him. "No, I'm going to keep an eye on him for now. We'll collect him when the time is right." The female Templar said.

However this would not come to pass as everyone knows, the future is unpredictable.

 **WOW, this toke forever to write and to everyone I wish you a good day and a Merry Late Christmas. Also please leave comments about this and leave constructive criticism for me, so that Ican become a better writer.**


	2. Kidnapped and Metting the Family Part 1

Chapter 2: Kidnapping and meeting the Family part 1

Minasan, kon'nichiwa! I was happy that 2 people reviewed and liked my story. (You know who you are), and I want to say thank you to the both of you and also please review and post comments. So on to the story. Also **SO** sorry for being so late I had to get some motivation to do this also check out my new story that I'm doing. It will be the first of its kind! I know it will.

Disclaimer: You know I own NON OF THIS SHIT.

Chapter 2: Kidnapping and meeting the Family

December 25, 2015, Christmas, a time that is usually shown as one for family and friends to be together and be merry with one another. However, for our little Lee Roy it would prove to be the stuff of nightmares for him and the end of those who would do him wrong.

On 7:50 pm was at this time that it looked like a regular old Christmas party. This was held in the Baker home which was in Brooklyn. It was one of the many townhouses in the city. It had that old fashioned feeling that more than one family has lived in the house before. It was three stories tall and was made out of brick and if you looked at it from the inside, you would think that there was an indention in the wall. So as the party was going on nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The parents were drinking in the kitchen and the dining room talking and being merry and just having a good time, while all the children were all playing together in the living room and just being kids.

"HO,HO,HO" shouted a voice "Merry Christmas" the strange voice spoke again. Then everyone turned and all the children shouted "SANTA" in their shrill little voices. Soon the jolly fat man came down the stairs having his sack on his back and his red suite on display for all to see. Soon the children bum-rushed him and nearly tackled him to the ground. However one adult was still not too plastered to make sure nothing happened to her dad. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, calm down you little munchkins", this coming from Lee Roy's mother Jessica which she said in amusement. "Santa needs to not be squashed by you all. We don't need him steam rolled so that he can give you more presents."

The children beamed at Santa with wide eyes full of excitement. 'More presents,' they thought. They already opened their presents that Santa left them this morning, but MORE PPRESENTS! This was a dream come true for them. So one by one they formed a line that led into the kitchen. As they were nearly finished there as one child left, and it was little Lee Roy. As Moses saw him he gained a warm, comforting smile to his face.

"Ah, little Lee Roy how are you son?" Saint Nick asked, "Ah…fine." Lee Roy said nervously, as he was shy. "Well come now, you don't need to be shy." The jolly man said to make the lad calm down, and be at ease. "Well I guess that I have something that'll cheer you up then." So, he started looking through his sack and pulled out a small out a small present that was wrapped in a bright red wrapping paper. Giving it to the lad to so that he can open it. "This is a special gift from me to you."

So as the boy opened it, he soon discovered a beautiful music box. It was of a spherical design that was decorated with in a beautiful coloration and design. (Look up Anastasia's music box)

"It's beautiful." The young boy muttered. "It gets better", Moses said as he slowly started to wind up the music box with a key. Soon, as it started to play a beautiful melody, Moses started to sing to the young boy.

"On the wind, Cross the sea, Hear this song and remember, Soon you'll be home with me once upon a December." He didn't need to sing anymore as the young lad was snuggling into him as he was asleep.

"Well, I think this is a good a time to start going home everyone." Jessica said to everyone in the house. Knowing that the parents needed to go back to their own houses and have to go through their hangovers, the next morning. (She knows, so many times this happened to her, herself) While she was helping the parents that were to fucked up to get home themselves, she saw her father hold her baby boy.

It was a heart-warming sight as the boy was cuddling into his grandfather. (The boy didn't know this as the grandfather was dressed like Santa.) So as Jessica was getting parents and children out of their house and helping the more intoxicated parents back to their own houses, she asked her father to help put Lee Roy in his bed.

So as the old man was taking Lee Roy up to his room he thought of how long it's been since he found out his daughter was pregnant, and boy was it a shock to him and his wife.

 **Flashback**

"Your WHAT!?" shouted both Moses and his wife Caroline. They both were in disarray as they heard the news, their shock would soon turn into happiness for the both of them. As they both started to bombard their daughter with questions, she soon started to tear up and cry.

"Jessica what's wrong?" as Moses inquired, trying to find out what was wrong. His daughter was pregnant, his little girl was going to be a mom herself. He at the beginning was angry that some guy had just got his daughter pregnant, but soon changed into happiness and glee when he knew that he was going to be a grandfather.

"I…I…," as Jessica tried to get the words out of her mouth they just wouldn't come out. Soon her mind started to go into overdrive as simulations stared to go over in her head. As she thought that her parents would just leave her on her own and want nothing to do with her anymore and to make it worse she started to think about the future.

"Jessica, Jessica", as Jessica's mother started to try and get her to talk to them, as soon as Jessica started to cry they both knew something was wrong. You don't just start to cry your eyes out when you find out your pregnant. (Well you might when your alone and don't want anyone to see you in an emotional state.)

"He's…He's…He's," Jessica tried to say, but Moses was soon starting to get to anxious about what was happening. "He's what Jessica?!" Moses pleaded with is daughter. He needed to see what was wrong so that they would be able to fix what was happening with their daughter.

"HE'S A BASTARD!" Swore the crying woman.

"A what?" they both said confusedly.

"HE'S A BASTARD!" Jessica swore louder.

"A…a what?" Moses and Caroline said in confusion, but it soon hit them like a bolt of lightning and they were soon yelling. Upset, that their daughter would do something like this, they had raised her better than this.

However, there was one person that was angrier than a rampaging bull and more heated than a solar flare, and that would be Moses. He was FURIOUS, not the furious that will be forgotten after a few weeks, but a furious hate that will last for a life time. This was because some little bastard, some punk…had dared to use his little girl like a slut that you pick up at the corner and the kicker is that he got her pregnant.

"I'M GOING TO FIND THAT LITTLE SHIT, AND RIP IS NUTS OFF AND FORCEFEAD THEM TO HIM THROUGH A STRAW!"

 **FLASHBACK END**

As Moses shrugged off the memories of the past he soon found himself in front of Lee Roy's bedroom. They couldn't find the man who gotten her daughter pregnant, they even got the local police to do an investigation for them. (People would think, how did they do this?) Well my friend Moses has friends and the police chief happens to be his best friend from childhood and also happens to be Jessica's godfather, so of course he would help out. Still, they couldn't find the man even though they had his DNA they couldn't find a match. It made him extremely dissatisfied that they couldn't find him. But no matter, it was the dad's loss. Months later Jessica gave birth to Lee Roy and soon afterwards it was like a miracle came into their lives. They all fell in love with him, even when Moses, Jessica and Caroline had been woken up at the ungodly hours when he cried for whatever he needed.

So as he opened the door to Lee Roy's room you would expect to what it would look like for a ten year old. Toys laying about haphazardly and posters of animals, specifically birds as Lee Roy had a fondness for them. As he laid Lee Roy down in his bed all warm and snug, he would never guess that little did he know that this would be the last time he would see the boy in front of him.

ACROSS THE STREET

Right know we see two real shady mother-fuckers in a sketchy ice cream van. Like the kind that perverts use to lure little kids into and do the bad touch. But that's not what's happening right now, inside is a different story, but inside the truck is top of the line surveillance equipment that is being used to watch the family and to see when the right time to start the operation.

"Man, how much longer do we have to wait?' Shady Mother-Fucker 1 said bored out of his mind.

"Dammit man, we wait until we see an opening!" Shady Mother-Fucker 2 shouted.

"Sorry." Shady Mother-Fucker said sarcastically going back to doing his job.

'Dick-head', thought Shady Mother-Fucker 1 irritably, as he knew his partner was a dick.

"Oh, OH, call the team tell them the operation starts now!" Shady Mother-Fucker 2 suddenly ordered.

So it started, a squad of 4 highly trained Templars started to head to the house in search of their target, a little kid that was said to be the son of Subject 17 and key to their plans. But little did they know, they weren't the only ones there. On one of the rooftops near the house was a smaller team of 3. There are 2 men and 1 woman. The first man was of Caucasian descent and had on a tan suit jacket underneath he had on a white dress shirt and had on a blue sweater vest on top of the dress shirt, but underneath the suit jacket. He had on a pair of tannish pants and dress shoes. If anyone also looked at him on the streets they would see he was wearing a pair of glasses and if anyone heard him they would find that he had an English accent. The second man was an older gentleman who like the first was of Caucasian decent. He had on a white dress shirt that was underneath a gray shirt that was underneath a grey vest. He had on a brown coat and had on a pair of jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Finally, the last was the woman, and by far the stranger looking one of the three. She had on a white hoodie with the hoodie up and underneath a light gray long sleeved shirt over top a white short sleeved one. She appeared to have two bracers one on each arm. She also wore a pair of skin tight pants that ended at her feet, which had on a pair of white sneakers with red accents on. The most eye catching thing that she had on was the necklace that she had on. It appeared to be some form of stylized A. If anyone heard her speak, it would have been with a Russian accent.

"Shaun, Galina, we need to move in and extract the kid," the older man ordered.

"Alright William, but what's so bloody important about this kid?" Shaun asked in a whining manner.

"He's Desmond's son." The now named William said barely a whisper.

That got Shaun to shut as also stare at William in shock.

"He's what?" Shaun asked in a shocked voice, as how could he know that Desmond had a son, let alone that he even had a kid to begin with. Did Desmond even know that he had a kid?

"Whatever questions you have they need to be asked later, we need to move NOW!" William said to both Assassins leaving no room for argument or discussion.

As the descended down from the roof William kept giving orders to his two squad mates.

"Shaun you're with me in extracting Lee Roy, and Galina you take care of the Templars."

 **SO THAT IT EVERYONE! I decided to make this into two different parts and as always PM me if you want to talk privately and please leave reviews as I will always PM you about whatever you leave but PLEASE no flames, I only wish to get better, not have my self-esteem battered straight to hell. Always have a great day and stay happy.**


End file.
